Never Changing Feelings
by blondekid15
Summary: Ash decides it's time to settle down in Kanto to be with his loved ones, while realizing his feelings for a certain red-head. Contains Pokeshipping.


It had been 5 years since Ash returned to Kanto as the most famous Pokémon trainer in his hometown. He never did become _the_ "Pokémon Master" he always wanted to be, but he did win countless tournaments, met invaluable friends, and had Pikachu by his side through it all.

When he first returned home, he visited Gary and Professor Oak, who had both come a long way in their achievements, but like Ash, Gary decided to settle down, but had an easier time adjusting than Ash did. Professor Oak still researched and gave new trainers their starter Pokémon, but he always grew smarter every day. When Ash felt it was the right time, he finally walked into his home, the same house that he grew up until he was old enough to leave. Sure enough, his mother, in her usual singsong voice, asked "Who is it?" as she walked in to find her only son finally home. She cried, and he hugged her; the words I missed you and I love you were exchanged. He caught her up with his latest adventures and how it was time he took a break, that as much as he would miss traveling, he also missed her and everyone in Kanto.

However, adjusting to life without traveling was difficult, he always found reasons to leave town for small trips from time to time. His first trip was to visit Brock, who helped his family with the gym, chores, and the like. They talked of when they first met and started traveling together, and how it seemed that Ash was never going to quit traveling.

"Does it have anything to do with Misty?" asked Brock.

"Misty? Why would it have to do with her?" Ash inquired.

"Well, it's just nothing else seems to make any sense. You love traveling and battling, there isn't much of that for you to do here in Kanto…But Misty…" Brock began only to be interrupted.

"I came back to visit everyone, besides…Misty hasn't been responding to my calls…" Ash trailed off.

"Ah, so it IS Misty?" Brock decided, and quickly regretted saying with the glare he got from his younger friend.

"It's just…We've been friends for so long and, she's really important to me, but as far as I know, she drowned in the Cerulean pool!" Ash exclaimed.

"Ash, we both know if any of the three of us were going to drown in that pool…it would be you. Relax; Misty is fine, she's probably just really busy with the gym and everything. And if you're so worried, why don't you go see her?"

See Misty? It seemed so obvious, the idea should be a casual one, but something was different, maybe it always was. All Ash knew is Misty made him feel different, and he never understood why. At first he thought she made him so angry that it made his face burn, and while that was true, sometimes she didn't even say anything for his blood to rush to his cheeks. He really did care for her, but he cared for a lot of people, so why did Misty…Why was it harder to talk to her? It seemed that she had left him to play catch-up; he tried to do their usual teasing when she visited him but she…grew up. Everyone was growing up; even he was, though he didn't want to admit it. As this revelation slowly made its way into his mind, he realized it wasn't just Misty who left Ash so he'd catch up, but everyone was, and he was just too slow to realize that sometimes, people leave you, and you have to make sure the important ones stay with you, because when this whole travel thing comes to an end forever, which it will, he sure didn't want to come back to a deserted town. He didn't want to find Brock had left for a new region, or his mom had went off and moved away…or Misty got engaged and—He couldn't even think about that.

So, with Brock's advice, Ash packed his bag and headed to Cerulean City. Everything there seemed different, but that didn't strike Ash as strange, it seemed that everything was changing. Or perhaps he was the one who had changed. Either way, there was one place that hadn't changed, The Cerulean Gym. He smiled at the colorful building in spite of himself, knowing who was on the other side of the door. Then it hit him, "What if she isn't here?" He hadn't even thought of calling to let her know he was coming, he had wanted it to be a surprise but it couldn't be much of a surprise if she wasn't even here. Either way, he had come all this way and he wasn't going to leave. He made his way to the door as, none other than Misty, exited out of the same door. Her head was down, looking at some papers, or envelopes, in her hands. Ash froze at the sight of her; her hair was the same fiery red as he remembered, tied to the side as it always was. She wore her signature yellow tank top and denim shorts, but traded her red suspenders for a light blue jacket. Then, she looked up, and froze just as Ash had.

"Hey, Misty."

"Ash!"

Without any notice, Misty had run and jumped into a hug with Ash, who had no idea how to respond, but decided it would be best to hug back. This wouldn't change, the way that Misty made him feel, he was sure of that.

"Why didn't you write me!?" Misty exclaimed, smacking his hat toward his forehead.

"I called you tons of times!" Ash retorted.

"Ugh, I sent you a letter telling you that our phone hasn't been working and if you needed to contact me to write!" Misty explained.

"A letter? I never got it…" Ash said slowly.

"It's fine, it's just as well, and we get to talk now. Want to come in?" She smiled and gestured toward the building.

God, Ash loved that smile.

"Sure." He replied.

The two made their way toward the pool, Misty removed her red shoes and socks to put her feet in the pool, and Ash, seeing this, did the same.

"It feels like it's been a lifetime since we've seen each other." Misty finally said, as they dipped their toes into the cool water.

Ash laughed, "Yeah, it does…But at the same time, it kind of feels like we just saw each other yesterday. You know what I mean?" He asked seriously.

"I do." She smiled.

There was that smile again. If Ash didn't tell her now, he was sure he never would.

"So listen…" He began.

"Hmm?" Misty motioned her head to look at him.

Looking at her sea-green eyes sure wasn't helping.

"I'm taking a break from traveling, I'll be in Kanto for a while now." Ash chickened out.

"Seriously? Is this some sort of joke? You know I hate when you joke about stuff like this." Misty pouted.

Smile.

"No, seriously, I mean, I'm a big deal around here, might as well please the fans." Ash smirked.

"I can't tell if you're joking or you genuinely want me to toss you into the pool." Misty replied.

Ash chuckled, "You know I don't take myself _that_ seriously, Misty."

Just saying her _name_ made him feel light-headed.

"Well, Mr. Pokémon Master, what's next for you? A book? Movie? God, I hope you don't go into reality TV." Misty teased.

Ash laughed again, "No, I think I'll take a break from the paparazzi as best as I can. Actually, I was going to see what Ms. Cerulean Gym Leader might have to say to guide me in my new quest for normalcy," said Ash.

"Oh me? And I suppose when you thought of people who everyone avoids you thought of me." Misty replied.

"No, I seriously just wanted to ask you, I mean, Kanto has changed quite a bit." Ash clarified.

"Well, normally guys find themselves a place to live, not their mom's house, and settle down, you know, have a family…" She trailed off.

Was it just Ash or did this topic make her face drop. Please…Smile.

"Um, well, a family sounds great but I don't think I'm ready for that. I just mean, a plan for the near future." Ash tried to describe his true meaning to her.

"I see…" Misty replied.

"How about…I come back tomorrow to talk about it more?" Ash asked.

"Sure, that'd be great." Misty responded, starting to smile again.

Don't stop. Smile.

"And the next day?" Ash began.

"Come here…Again?" Misty enquired, surprised.

"…And the next one?" Ash continued.

"Ash, what are you saying?" Misty asked, her heart beginning to pound louder and louder.

"I'm just…I'm saying. This is going to sound stupid." His head began sinking, his cheeks flaming.

"…And the next day?" Misty finished for him.

They smiled. "Yeah, that day, too." He replied.

The sides of their heads met, along with the tips of their fingers.

It had been about 3 years since that day, the two of them fixed up the Cerulean Gym to make it more comfortable, as Misty spent most of her time there. In return, Misty went to visit Ash and his mom and helped with the garden and chores.

It was a warm sunny day, Ash remembered Misty leaning her head back, as if to soak in every bit of sun the sky had to offer.

"You should be careful, Mist, you don't want to get a sunburn." Ash teased.

"I won't get a sunburn, I have my sunhat on, in case you didn't notice." She retorted, as she always did.

"I noticed." Ash smiled, and so did she.

"So, what should we do today?" Misty asked.

"How about we go to Cerulean Cape?" Ash suggested.

"Cerulean Cape? I'm not used to you being so romantic." Misty teased.

"Well, it's a nice day, and you're so dressed up, so why not?" He said.

"Dressed up? Just because I normally wear tank tops and shorts and today I'm wearing a sundress doesn't mean," Ash's smirk caused her to stop and then say, "Ok, fine I guess I am dressed up." Misty replied, defeated.

"I never said it was a bad thing." Ash responded, putting his arm around Misty's waist.

"But you're dressed up, too! I mean, aside from your jeans, you're wearing a black button-down shirt!" Misty exclaimed.

Ash chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I am."

When they arrived at Cerulean Cape, Ash revealed to have a picnic blanket with sandwiches, crackers, and cheese in his backpack.

"Ash! I feel so bad, I didn't bring anything…Thank you." Misty smiled a bit apologetically.

"Misty, it's a surprise, you're not _supposed_ to bring anything." Ash explained.

"I guess…I know! How about I set everything up and you relax? That way we're even!" Misty stated.

"Sounds good to me." Ash replied.

He made his way toward the edge of the water, it really was beautiful, and it was no wonder Misty tried dragging him here all those times. Of course, this wasn't his first time at the Cape, but it certainly wasn't a trip he made frequently. There were so many couples here usually, and he and Misty only occasionally had nice dates, so that's why this one mattered so much, that's why this one had to count.

"Alright, all set," Misty declared, "isn't the water beautiful?" She inquired, making her way toward her boyfriend.

"It really is. I'm sorry we don't get to come here as often as you'd like to." Ash said.

"Ash, don't worry about it, we're both so busy…" Misty began.

"And sorry that I was gone for so long." Ash continued.

"Wait, you mean all those years ago? Ash don't worry about that, I understand you had to travel." Misty told him.

"But there's one thing I'm not sorry about." He decided.

"Yeah? And what's that?" Misty asked.

"Breaking your bike." Ash's smile curved, and before Misty could reply, he dropped to one knee.

"Wait, what?" Misty started, dumbfounded.

"Misty…I've spent so much of my time doing what I wanted, and thinking about me…So, I'm going to end that right here and now. I'm going to ask one last time for something for me, and from then on, I promise, it won't be about me anymore, I want to spend the rest of my life, every second, putting you first. So Misty…Will you marry me?" Ash proposed.

Misty pushed her hands over her mouth, the tears evidently welling up in her eyes, those sea-green eyes Ash loved to look into so much.

"Um, is that a yes or..?" Ash asked, a bit panicked.

"Yes! Of course it's a yes, you moron!" Misty yelled.

She lifted her hand in front of Ash and as he slipped the ring on her finger, he teased, "Well, I guess you're Mrs. Moron, now."

"You bet I am!" She decided as she yanked her new fiancée into a kiss.

And he could tell she was smiling, and he knew that when everything else around him changed, his feelings for her wouldn't.


End file.
